The Eleven warriors
by kifferdeal
Summary: This is a Crossover over Ronin warriors and Dragon Ball Not Z The Red ribbon army has reformed and by gathering up the Dragon Balls the made a Wish to bring back Talpas spirit can Goku and his friend,Ryu and his friends and Piccolo stop them?
1. Chapter 1

-1**The eleven warriors **

**(a Dragon Ball not Z&  
Ronin warriors crossover) **

**Chapter 1 **

"**The new threat of the Red Ribbon army"**

It had been one year since Goku fought Piccolo at the World martial arts tournament. But even now Piccolo is still trying to exact his revenge on Goku. However, he is not the only one who dislikes this particular human, there are four others who want there revenge General Green, Colonel Yellow, Sergeant Brown and Dr. Gero. Four members of the Red Ribbon Army which Goku Single handedly destroyed years ago.

The four contemplated how to kill Goku once and for all.

" Dr. Gero how long until the seven androids are completed" asked Green

"Please be patient Four of them are don but 16, 17, and 18, are not quite ready."

"Then were just going to use A thru D until there done"

Meanwhile, Goku and new wife Chi-Chi are in a nice small home with Chi-Chi expecting a child but she didn't show. Chi-Chi is cooking a delicious meal for her new husband, while Goku is gathering fruit for there dinner. When Goku arrived back at his house he saw a small hover car approaching. It was Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha.

"Hey Guys! How's it going" Goku said to everyone.

"Not Bad, We just wanted to see you Goku" stated Krillin.

"Hey Chi-Chi guess whose here," Chi-chi came out to greet everyone she looked happy to see everyone. They all sat around the dinner table and ate Fish, rice and apples. Then the three boy rushed out side to train while Master Roshi watch television, Bulma helped Chi-Chi with the dishes. Just then there was another knock on the door. The Ox king showed up to say hello and insisted on talking to Master Roshi.

Outside, on a mountain top Goku Krillin and Yamcha were all training just for fun or in case Piccolo would come and ruin the party The three were fighting

"Kame-hame-ha" Goku fire it towards Krillin. Krillin hit it toward Yamcha, Yamcha hit it up in the air "Spirit ball" and fire a yellow ball at the blast. The yellow ball came down almost on Goku.

"Dodon Ray" A purple beam destroy Yamcha's blast. Goku looked up and saw Tien and Chiatzu above him.

"I See your training hard mind if we join in?" asked Tien

"Not at all" said both Goku and Yamcha. So the five of them continued to train

Elsewhere, Piccolo was doing some training of his own he put his hand out and blew up a mountain. "Soon Goku We Will finish what we started last year.' he said with a snarl Just the a figure came toward him and stopped. He didn't know what it was but he did. Know it. Was not human.

Meanwhile, while Goku and the others were training Three figures were watching them not being noticed

Goku fired a blast toward Krillin but this time it was a little too strong and Krillin flew in to a cave in the mountain Where he found old remains of what appeared to be nine old armors, and he knew there was something different about these armors


	2. the finding of th armors

-1**Chapter 2:**

**The Ledged of Talpa and the search of the Four star ball**

As soon as Krillin found the nine armors, he went to go get Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzu.

"Hey Guys come here and look at this" the others did just that, but so did the three figures, but before they did the turned invisible. Goku wanted to know what was going on, as did the others. When they got there, they were shocked to find nine abandoned armors; A red armor with two crosses(one on each side, A green one with lightning bolts, holding a long sword, a Light Blue armor that look like a fish out of water holding a trident, an Orange and Black armor with a large staff. A Dark blue armor With a Bow on it, One with a vest, one hat looked like a snake, one that had spikes coming out of the Chest and one that looked like a spider.

Yamcha wanted a closer look so he went in to the cave. He decided to touch the Orange and Black armor, but when he did, it disappeared. Yamcha fell backwards. Tien went in too check on his fellow comrade and accidentally touched the light blue armor It disappeared and Tien fell forwards. Krillin went in next and then Goku but both of them touched two other armors and fell to the ground as well. Chiatzu was afraid to go in so he didn't.

When the other Four got up the thought the were wearing the four armors the touched. Only But Chiatzu was no where in sight, and it was completely white.

"Where are we?" asked Tien

"I don't know Tien, but why are you wearing that?" asked Goku. Tien looked down and saw that he was wearing the fish armor. Then, he turned to face Goku.

"Goku, Look at what your wearing!" Exclaimed Tien. Goku looked at him self and the Red Armor was on him and it was hot when he tried to take it off. Just then Krillin and Yamcha Got up and looked at each other. Krillin was wearing the Dark Blue armor and Yamcha was wearing the Orange armor.

"Chiatzu? Were Chiatzu." asked Krillin

"He is on earth Krillin of Strata." said a voice

"Whose there!" Stated Yamcha. He was looking for Piccolo.

"Hey, Hey Chill out Yamcha you can't be the new Hard Rock acting like that." stated another voice Yamcha and Krillin were stunned. But Tien was getting mad.

"Show yourselves" he demanded.

"Tien of Torrent, you should be more kinder" stated yet another voice

"He Got a point Tien.' Said Goku.

"I knew you were the right person for the job Goku of Wildfire" said a fourth voice

"But Where is the Fifth member of the party. "Said the final voice sounding a little stressed out. Just then Five figures came out of the white. They were five Young teenaged Boys.

"Who are you"

"All You need to know right now is this The world is in trouble Because you four had touched our old armors an Evil force called Talpa is coming During the first battle we will help you defeat him. Now go home" The four Confused heroes had left the seen.

"So When will Piccolo get his armor.' said the Fifth Voice

"Soon Sage, You got to under stand Piccolo isn't with them yet he is still planning his own revenge on Goku."

"Maybe its time to let Piccolo know he has a Friend, Ryu"

When The four were back on the planet they saw Chiatzu on the ground. When they asked him about it he said he felt no power levels at all and he didn't see any one beat him up or go past him When the turned around they saw more armors gone; The spiked one, the Snake and the spider. Goku and the others realized what the Voices said was about to come true.

Meanwhile, on another part of the earth Piccolo was intervened by another being. "Who are you?" he asked the figure

"You may call my D" Because that is my rank in the Red Ribbon Army.

"Red Ribbon Huh? Impossible Goku Destroyed that group years ago.

"Speaking of Goku I am here to order you to stay away from him forever We are the ones who will destroy Goku and We don't Want You to get in our way. In fact why don't you leave altogether, That way we won't have to kill you as well as Tien Shinhan."

"I'll pass thanks I've got plans to destroy Goku and take over this world and I'm not stepping down." D charged piccolo and pounded him in to the Ground When Piccolo was the Ground D Was about to finish him off When Dr. Gero Called him on a transmitter Before D Talked He ripped off Piccolo's ears

"Now I don't want to leave you, But I don't want you to listen in either. Yes Doctor, yes, But, You can't be serious, Oh all right over and out, Well the good doctor smiles on you because we need the dragon balls and from your mind I know if I kill you Kami would die to and so would the Dragon balls. So I will leave you alive until next time we meet again.' D left the seen. Leaving Piccolo half dead

Back at Goku's house Goku and the other arrived at the house to find Master Roshi, Ox King and Chi-chi on the ground and Bulma and her dragon radar gone.


End file.
